Ingenuidad
by RojiEscarlata
Summary: Hinata el día de su aniversario descubre la infidelidad de su esposo, escapa de casa y con toda la tragedia a cuestas sufre un accidente, ello le lleva a desear con más fervor escapar, apoyandose de su mejor amiga y un nuevo amigo, su pròximo ex-cuñado, sin imaginarse en las próximas aventuras y nuevas iluciones que en ella despertará. ItaHinaSasu
1. Ingenuidad

******Nota:** Los personajes de este fic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden.

**INGENUIDAD**

La tarde había caído, y con ella la gran ilusión de su aniversario, llevaba su primer año de matrimonio con Uchiha Sasuke, aunque era un joven serio y andaba hace como un par de semanas algo distanciado, Hinata sabía que él la amaba, tanto como ella a él, seguramente cosas de la oficina, por lo que tenía entendido su hermano, Itachi, vendría para quedarse, ella no lo conocía, tenía sabido que hace cinco años él había partido hacia Europa, ni a sabiendas de su compromiso volvió, Sasuke vivía resentido con él, intentaba superarse, para cuando llegara notara que nunca hizo falta en su vida, tal vez aquel estrés lo haya obligado a ausentarse varias noches de su hogar, Hinata planeaba darle una sorpresa, sea lo que sea que esté haciendo en ese momento tendría que dejarlo, pues iba completamente decidida a pasar lo que restaba del día con él y en especial, la noche…

Un hermoso vestido blanco con un listón violeta ceñía su figura, hasta su cadera, terminando en vuelo justo a la altura de sus rodillas, tacos violetas y su corto cabello adornado con una sencilla diadema, algo de delineador en sus ojos y un par de apliques de su delicioso perfume (algo que gustaba conservar, a lo largo de su vida ocupó la misma fragancia), estaba lista para salir, saliendo de su departamento, bajando la grada hacia el garaje subió a su vehículo y manejó hasta la empresa de su esposo.

Estacionó el coche y se escabulló por el pasillo, evitando el ascensor, quería que ello fuera una sorpresa, cuando llegó al último piso, se fijó en la ausencia de la asistente de Sasuke, _-¿Será que se encuentran en reunión?-_ se dijo para ella misma, cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina suspiró viendo aquello…

-¿Sasuke?-

Todos los documentos tirados al piso y en su lugar, sobre el escritorio, se encontraba la pelirosa semidesnuda completamente sonrojada, y Sasuke sobre ella, besándola con aquel fervor, que hace mucho no había tenido con ella, su respiración se agitó y lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro.

-Hinata… no es lo que piensas, yo…-

-NO, NO ES LO QUE PIENSO, seguramente querías revisar un oficio entre sus piernas…- Hinata dio media vuelta y salió de aquel lugar, tirando la puerta de un golpe.

Corrió lo más que pudo saliendo por donde vino, casi llegando al primer piso golpeó con alguien, con tal fuerza que resbaló, pero ese alguien la detuvo antes de tocar el suelo

-Señorita, discúlpeme- Aquel extraño la tomaba firmemente entre sus brazos.

-Pe-Perdóneme, n-no fue mi intención- se incorporó y comenzó nuevamente su marcha.

Avanzó hasta su auto, manejó como loca hacia su departamento, entró a la habitación que compartía con el azabache, lloraba mientras sacaba la maleta y la llenaba con su ropa, cuando en ello.

-¿A dónde piensas ir?- Sasuke llegó, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

-Y después de todo, ¿Te ríes? ¿Después que confié en ti? ¿Después que te amé y te di todo lo mejor de mí?, eres un maldito…- las lágrimas caían incesantes, cerró con fuerza el cierre y se dispuso a salir.

-Te estoy haciendo una pregunta- Sasuke agarró con fuerza su brazo, empujándola hacia la pared.

Hinata lo miró con rencor, -Lejos, muy lejos de ti…-

-¿Sin dinero? Sabes que me necesitas, sin los lujos que te doy sabes bien que no podrías vivir… deja de ser tan ingenua amor- se acercó hacia ella limpiando grotescamente sus lágrimas, -Todo hombre tiene sus deslices, para vivir en sociedad debes saber tolerarlos-

Hinata suspiró mirándolo a los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, -Sasuke, entonces, para vivir en TU SOCIEDAD debo aguantar tus humillaciones- lo empujó volviendo a tomar su maleta, -NO TE NECESITO, NI A TI NI A TU DINERO…. NO VUELVAS A BUSCARME…- Hinata se sentía herida, ¿Acaso ese era su Sasuke? ¿El hombre por el que hubiese dado su vida entera?, y es que… en ese momento recién lo estaba conociendo, pasó un año de matrimonio y recién conoció como era su marido… aquel hombre con el que había compartido sus alegrías, sus tristezas, sus noches, de quien había cuidado con tanto amor, por quien había abandonado sus sueños, en ese momento habría querido desaparecer.

-Regresaras Hinata…- Sasuke se acercó mirando por la puerta como su esposa se iba, se sentía culpable, las ganas de detenerla fueron grandes, pero intentó pensar en que no la necesitaría, Sakura tenía más que ofrecerle, podría Hinata tener mejor cuerpo que ella, pero no sabía usarlo, en esta última semana Sakura le hizo vivir más de lo que vivió en su matrimonio, cerró la puerta y entró nuevamente a su alcoba, miró hacia el armario, aquel lado vacío de ropa, -Te arrepentirás de lo que hiciste…- al fin y al cabo, él era Sasuke Uchiha, jamás pedía perdón, y ella era Hinata Hyuga, la mujer más bondadosa y contemplativa del mundo.

Hinata manejó a toda velocidad, las lágrimas no cesaban, realmente no entendía porque lo hizo, tal vez, ¿Ella tenía la culpa? Miró por el espejo retrovisor y se concentró en su imagen, no era nada agraciada, pasada de peso, ojos espantosamente anormales, cabello demasiado corto, es más, siempre se hizo esa pregunta, entre todas ¿Por qué la escogió a ella?, aquel día parecía entristecerse, pronto las gotas de lluvia cayeron, ella aumentó aún más la velocidad, no sabía hacia dónde ir, no había caso vivir… si aquella persona a la que había amado incondicionalmente le había fallado de tal manera, ¿Qué caso habría el seguir luchando? ¿Luchando para qué?, en ello no se percató que estaba saliendo de la ciudad, un tráiler venía contra-vía a toda velocidad, rápidamente intentó esquivarlo, un chillido agudo de las llantas y un fuerte golpe, luego de ello, perdió la conciencia.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke había vuelto a la oficina, se sentía nervioso, pero debía estar seguro, cualquier mujer hubiese muerto por tener a Sasuke Uchiha como esposo, pronto Hinata se daría cuenta y volvería pidiéndole perdón, subió por el ascensor y llegó al piso donde se encontraba su oficina, Sakura se encontraba nerviosa.

-¿Qué paso?- disimuladamente se acercó con un sin número de documentos.

-¿Quién la dejó pasar sin avisarme?- Sasuke mantuvo su mirada sobre ella, Sakura tragó pesado, daba la impresión que en cualquier momento le lanzaría un puñetazo.

-Nadie, la vio Tenten, dijo que la miró subir por las gradas y bajar por las mismas-

Sasuke estaba furioso, retomó su caminar hacia su oficina.

-Espera Sasuke…- Sakura intentó detenerlo, pero era muy tarde, había abierto la puerta, encontrando a cierto azabache dentro.

-¿Itachi?-

.

* * *

.

-Entonces tu esposa no se encuentra en la ciudad- El mayor de los Uchiha había vuelto, justo el día de su aniversario, esperaba reponer de alguna manera el no haber estado junto a su hermano todo ese tiempo, pero Sasuke lo rechazaba.

-Sí, ella se encarga de algunos negocios de la empresa-

-Ya veo, parece ser una mujer muy capaz-

-Y muy inteligente sin duda, ¡Sé que pronto volverá!- esto dio más para el que para su interlocutor.

Las horas fueron pasando, cayendo la noche, aquella fría charla fue extendiéndose, rozando puntos en los cuales parecía que estaban a punto de discutir, cuando el teléfono de la oficina sonó, Sasuke lo tomó

-¿Si?- En ello su respiración se hizo más errática.

-Muerta…- Sasuke no sabía que decir, su mano comenzó a temblar en un tic nervioso, no, sencillamente esto no estaba dentro de sus planes, Hinata muerta…. Hinata, ¿Muerta?, ¿Su esposa estaba muerta?, no definitivamente eso debe ser un error, Ino debe de estar equivocada, ¡Hinata debía volver pidiéndole perdón y diciéndole que lo amaba!, ese era el plan, dejó caer el teléfono, completamente ido en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió como su hermano lo sacudía, volvió en sí.

Lo empujó y lo miró con sumo odio, salió corriendo de la oficina al parqueadero y subió a su coche, manejó con gran afán llegando al hospital.

-La señora Hyuga Hinata- Preguntó a la enfermera que estaba en recepción.

-Muerta…- respondió Ino encarándolo.

-No, eso es mentira-, tomó sus brazos con brusquedad, -¡DONDE ESTA!-

En eso llegó Itachi quien lo había perseguido en su auto, empujándolo obligándolo a soltar a la rubia, -Señorita, disculpe a mi hermano-

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- Sasuke lo miró furioso.

- Así que… ¿Mi cuñada se encuentra de viaje en los Ángeles?- Itachi miró a su hermano.

Ino soltó una carcajada, -¿Hinata? ella huyó de este perro infiel, mire que engañarla con su secretaria… y el día de su aniversario- Ino dirigió su mirada fúrica hacia Sasuke -sufrió un accidente- intentó tranquilizarse, regresando su mirada al mayor de los Uchiha.

-Donde está…- volvió a acercarse Sasuke furioso.

-¡MUERTA!- Ino no dejaba de repetírselo, hasta cuando se acercó a preguntárselo a la enfermera.

-Señorita, ¿Qué sucedió con mi cuñada?- Itachi preguntó calmadamente.

-Ella está muy grave, su cadera recibió todo el golpe, además…- Ino tragó pesado, -Ella llevaba mes y medio de embarazo, ella… esperaba un hijo de ese bastardo…-

Itachi suspiró, su hermano era un completo patán, si no se hubiese ausentado tanto tiempo, tal vez hubiese ayudado para un correcto cultivo en él, pobre jovencita, todas sus ilusiones y sueños fueron tirados a la basura.

-Uchiha- Ino lo sacó de sus pensamientos, -Prometí hacerme cargo de ella, así que le pido, que por favor evite a ese simio que la vea, no está en condiciones de verlo, se encuentra muy mal-

Cuando se volvieron encontraron a dos enfermeras y un médico luchando para impedirle el paso al azabache, entonces Itachi e Ino se acercaron.

-Déjenme pasar- exigía Sasuke.

-¿Usted es Sasuke Uchiha?- Preguntó una de las enfermeras.

-Sí, soy esposo de Hinata, déjenme pasar…-

-La señora me dijo que no lo permitiéramos pasar-

Sasuke sintió su corazón deshacerse, cuando sintió la mano de alguien posarse en su hombro, miró a Itachi suspirar y a Ino reír, cuando volteó encontró a un par de guardias, que lo sacaron a arrastras de la sala de emergencias.

-¿Puedo verla?- preguntó Itachi, mirando a las enfermeras, las cuales sonrojaron levemente.

-Y ¿Para qué?- Ino lo miraba con desconfianza.

-Necesito hablar con ella- Itachi dirigió su mirada hacia ella. Ino suspiró cansada.

-No entiendo que desea hacer dentro, jamás la ha visto antes y ahora quiere… ¿Verla?-

-Es necesario Señorita-

Ino dio media vuelta mientras era seguida del Azabache, caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones.

-Espere aquí- Ino entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta, una vez dentro encontró a su amiga, su mirada perdida en algún punto, al menos había dejado de llorar.

-Nunca… debí haber deseado morir, si hubiese sabido que yo… estaba…- entonces comenzó a sollozar.

-Hinata, tienes visitas…- dijo Ino acercándose a la cama.

-Si es ese dile que…-

-Es alguien más, un desconocido que quiere conocerte…- Ino sonrió mientras Hinata la miraba con un deje de duda.

.

* * *

.

Itachi estaba aún de pie fuera, odiaba los hospitales, suspiró pesadamente, nunca pensó que su hermanito hiciera algo tan estúpido y carente de dignidad, engañar a su esposa, era algo grave, siempre lo vieron como un anciano al escucharlo hablar sobre el matrimonio, para él esto era algo sagrado, ¿El motivo?, el corazón de una mujer era algo demasiado sensible, algo delicado, que al simple toque corría el riesgo de quebrarse, y la manera que había quebrado su hermano el corazón de esa chica es algo imperdonable, cuando observó Ino salía de la habitación.

-Pase… que sea una visita corta, aún se encuentra algo aturdida por la anestesia…-

Itachi entró, encontrando a la peliazul recostada sobre la cama, la contempló por un segundo, recordándola del momento que subía a la oficina de Sasuke, tropezaron y él avanzó a parar su caída.

-Soy Itachi Uchiha, hermano de Sasuke…- supo decir al momento de acercarse a ella, sentándose en una silla.

-Se parece mucho a su madre…- Hinata intentaba conservar la calma.

-Lamento mucho que mi hermano haya sido tan estúpido con su persona- Itachi mantuvo la mirada sobre la joven.

-Si viene a ofrecerme algo de su parte… pierde el tiempo, no quiero saber nada de él- Hinata no podía llorar, sintió que las lágrimas se habían acabado.

-La dignidad de una mujer no se compra ni con todo el oro del mundo- Itachi era sincero, eso era lo que pensaba.

-¿Lo dice en serio o simplemente intenta simular que es diferente a él?-

-Lo único que deseo es ayudarla, me siento culpable por todas las atrocidades que mi hermano hizo con usted, si lo hubiese acompañado en su formación estoy seguro que no hubiese cometido tantos errores ahora-

-N-No… se sienta culpable por algo que no ha hecho Señor Uchiha- Hinata lo miró a los ojos algo nerviosa, su semblante era pálido, sin color, Itachi lamentó mucho el estado de aquella jovencita.

-De todos modos, me gustaría ayudarla en algo-

-Señor Uchiha, ¿Quiere ayudarme en algo?- Itachi asentó y la miró fijamente, -Ayúdeme a escapar, no quiero que su hermano me detenga-

-La cubriré en cuanto lo decida-, Itachi sacó su agenda y anotó su número de teléfono, entregándolo mientras ella lo tomaba con sus temblorosas manos, -Si puedo hacer algo más por usted, no dude en hacérmelo saber, señorita…-

Hinata sintió su corazón romperse, el que la llamaran Señora en cuanto se casó era algo bonito, "la Señora de Uchiha", su corazón se sentía emocionado, aquella ilusión de la nueva aventura junto al hombre de su vida estaba latente en ese momento, pero ahora, estaba más que muerta y enterrada junto con su hijo, aunque no fue mucho tiempo de embarazo ese pequeñito era su bebe, ese maldito mató todas su ilusiones y esperanzas.

Miró fijamente al hombre frente a ella, parecía ser correcto, ¿Por qué había desaparecido durante tantos años?, tal vez eso no debía importarle, a partir de ese momento la relación con esa familia se rompería, solo lo necesitaba el momento que se recuperara, para que le ayude con Sasuke, así que hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, agradeciéndole, el azabache asentó levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta con completa paciencia, bajo ese demacrado semblante y todo ese dolor él notó que aquella muchacha no era fea, ni ambiciosa ¿Por qué Sasuke la engaño?

.

* * *

.

Pasaron los días, los intentos de Sasuke por verla hicieron que Ino sacara una boleta de alejamiento del juzgado, de vez en cuando Itachi visitaba a escondidas de su hermano a su pronto ex-cuñada, y posible nueva amiga, visitas cordiales y charlas casuales las cuales hicieron subir un poquito el autoestima de la lastimada peliazul mientras se recuperaba, a expectativas del gran día.

Hinata cambió sus ropas rápidamente, mientras Ino se encontraba recogiendo las cosas, a fuera, esperaba un chofer mandado por Itachi, el cual había comprado un par de pasajes, con rumbo a Alemania (gran idea de la rubia).

Corrieron rápidamente fuera del hospital y se embarcaron en el vehículo, el chofer manejó con gran lentitud, mientras cierta persona vigilaba, llamando de inmediato a Sasuke, el cual se encontraba con Itachi.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó, mirándolo partir, a lo que esbozo una gran sonrisa, -Estúpido hermano menor…-

.

* * *

.

Sasuke llegó al parqueadero, encendió su auto y manejó mientras el espía le daba las rutas que estaban tomando, todo señalaba que se dirigían al aeropuerto, pero en ello, el carro soltó un ruido ensordecedor, el motor estaba fallando, se bajó y le dio una patada, caminó en busca de un taxi, el cual por arte de magia apareció, lamentablemente tomó la ruta más congestionada.

-¡Muévase!- Sasuke gritó impaciente

-Joven, el transito no me deja avanzar, más el aeropuerto se encuentra a un par de cuadras-

Sasuke no tuvo más que bajarse y correr, llamó al detective que seguía a Hinata y a Ino, el cual certificó haberlas visto pasar al andén, no llegaría a tiempo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, cuando entró…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- lo miró confundido, Itachi miraba fijamente hacia el avión, el cual estaba despegando.

-Despidiéndome de una amiga…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

…**Ingenuidad no fue creer, ¡TU ENGAÑO FUE LA INGENUIDAD!**

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo están?, vaya que los extraño! Me hacen tanta falta, y es que en este momento me encuentro en exámenes y casi no puedo actualizar...

Bueno, tenía curiosidad, y me di cuenta de que muchos no quieren a cierto personaje rosa, que no diré su nombre pero que empieza con Sakura y termina en Haruno, ¿Por qué?

Según yo Naruto le pertenece a Sakura, no es de mi agrado el NaruHina, Naruto, ¿Qué puede ofrecerle? Sé muy bien que él fue la inspiración de Hinata desde niña, quien la ayudó a progresar fue su recuerdo, pero de allí, estar segura que Naruto sea lo que necesita, no lo creo… son polos opuestos, en cambio, desde un principio, Naruto y Sakura tienen cierta afinidad, se complementan, desde el fondo de mi corazón hubiese deseado un ItaHina, o viendo las cosas como estaban en la guerra, antes de cierta muerte, un NejiHina, ahora ahogo mis esperanzas en el SasuHina.

Otra cosa, para este fic utilizé como inspiración la canción INGENUIDAD de Maia, en este momento me identifico con esta cancion... pero diganme, para la siguiente parte... ¿Cual es la canción con la que se identifican?

Comentarios, Peticiones, un review por favor!

Deseándoles una linda semana me despido sin antes recordarles que…

Los amo!


	2. Mañana

**Nota:** Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime-manga "Naruto Shippuden"

**Mañana**

_-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- abrió el pequeño cofrecito, dejando a la vista la brillante piedrita del anillo, su mirada se iluminó mientras sus ojitos se cristalizaban amenazando con llorar._

_-Sa-Sasuke… nada me haría más feliz en esta vida…- se lanzó sobre él en un tierno abrazo, como encanto las hojas de los grandes árboles del parque cayeron lentamente, bailando con el viento, sellando aquella promesa de amor eterno con un suave y dulce beso._

Esa madrugada despertó completamente agitado, aquellos sueños, mejor dicho, aquellos recuerdos lo atormentaban todas las noches, recordarla con su vestido blanco, recordar como el pecho se le oprimía al percibir la mirada asesina de su primo y su hermana, aquel sonrojo cuando el notario los declaró "Marido y Mujer", la fiesta que su madre organizo (contra su voluntad) donde bebieron aquel dulce sorbo de vino tinto de la copa del otro, el cargarla en sus brazos hasta el lecho nupcial, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor mientras sus incesantes gemidos hacían eco en las paredes, y su corto cabello azulado sobre la blanca almohada mientras dormitaba y su respiración se suavizaba; golpeo fuertemente el colchón, dándose vuelta y cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada, estiró la mano tocando el lado vacío en la cama, la extrañaba, si… como negarlo, nadie ocuparía el lugar de Hinata Hyuga en la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, hace más de un año que se marchó, y aunque sabía claramente su paradero no tenía valor, mejor dicho, su orgullo lo cobijaba demasiado bonito como para tragárselo y dejarse humillar, así la amara nunca reconocería su error.

Se levantó y caminó hasta la cocina, recordarla preparando sus comidas favoritas hizo que se le escapara un suspiro de frustración,

-_Eres un asco de hombre_- se dijo para sí mismo, tomó un poco de zumo de naranja en un vaso,

-_Ella siempre cuidaba de mí_- caminó hasta llegar al negro sofá, donde se sentaban juntos a mirar la televisión, y donde en ocasiones, se perdían en la pasión del momento,

_-Tímida… una completa molestia_-, Sonrió al recordar las reacciones de la ojiperla cuando la llamaba así,

-_molestia…_- sus ojitos lo miraban con tal ternura, amenazando con llorar, imposible no volverse a enamorar de ella,

-_Al fin y al cabo, mi molestia…_- y ella sonreía y lo abrazaba con todas las fuerzas que sus débiles brazos daban, ¿Por qué la daño de semejante manera? Nunca debió, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si ella no se hubiese enterado de su infidelidad? Se permitió cerrar los ojos mientras imaginaba a su esposa a su lado derecho abrazándolo mientras dormía en su pecho, y a un tierno mocoso impertinente cabello azabache y ojos perlas dibujar en sus documentos de la oficina, eso no importa, tiene que relacionarse desde pequeño con la empresa, Sasuke Junior tendría un gran futuro, abrió los ojos de golpe…

-_Futuro…_-, algo que no tuvo por culpa suya, la rabia lo consumía, el vaso en su mano se rompió, sonrió para sus adentros apretando los pedazos de vidrio que sostenía haciendo sangrar su mano, no… eso era poco a lo que merecía, no era suficiente dolor para calmar el que tenía encerrado en el pecho, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, llorando en silencio desahogó toda su frustración.

.

* * *

.

Cierto azabache esperaba (se escondía) en su oficina, esa mañana llegaría su novia de París, su chofer salió en busca de la pelirroja al aeropuerto, suspiró cansado, consentirla en todos sus caprichos era algo imposible, aun intentaba recordar en qué situación se enamoró de ella, era todo un misterio, y es que pensar en "dejar su bohemia vida" y conseguir una mujer… los discursos de su madre habían hecho efecto sobre el, y quien en su sano juicio hubiese pensado en Karin Uzumaki para esto, si fallaba en algo se enojaba, si la complacía también, era un completo enigma, el capricho que hizo cuando no la tomaron en cuenta para el desfile anual de "Nuevas Tendencias" en la ciudad de la moda, la batalla que hizo cuando Itachi consiguió que la aceptaran moviendo algunas "palancas", y la tercera guerra mundial que armó cuando dijo que no podría acompañarla al evento, esa mañana se llenó su escritorio encantadoramente de documentos y proyectos, pero nada de ello lo mantuvieron distraído, maldijo una y otra vez su capacidad para resolver los problemas de la oficina, llegó el medio día y todo estaba en orden, miró la ciudad a través de la gran ventana, lo tenía todo, poder, dinero, gran intelecto, pero no era feliz, algo le faltaba a su vida, completamente abstraído en sus pensamientos, cuando en ello, su teléfono celular sonó, una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la línea lo descolocó por segundos…

.

* * *

.

-¡Hinataaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó Ino saliendo de su habitación envuelta en una toalla.

-¿Qué sucede?- Hinata corrió hacia ella, parando en seco y suspirando, más de un año viviendo con su amiga, debía haberse acostumbrado a su manera de llamar la atención.

-¿Turquesa o Lavanda?- Sonrió completamente feliz.

-Solo nos encontraremos con padre… seguramente debe de ser para decirme lo decepcionado que vive de mi- Hinata sonrió, ya estaba acostumbrada a los epítetos de su padre hacia su persona.

-Debemos vernos siempre hermosas, además, hiciste justo lo que te pidió hace muchos años, eres una Economista graduada con honores-

Hinata pensó un momento, tal vez Ino tenga razón y su padre quiera volverla a integrar a la familia, por culpa de "aquel individuo" su padre la había desplazado de su hogar, era hora de perdonar viejas rencillas, reconocer su error y volver a ser feliz, miró fijamente las prendas y llevó un dedo a su mejilla en forma pensante.

-Lavanda es un color muy bonito- regresó la mirada a Ino.

-Bien, tu lavanda y yo Turquesa- le lanzó la prenda y entró a toda velocidad a su habitación.

-Pe-Pero pensé que…- Hinata la miró confundida.

-Amo ambos vestidos, no me gustaría que uno de ellos quedara olvidado por hoy en el closet, muévete y deja de tartamudear- se paró derecha y le sonrió, -Ya sabes, somos todas unas damas de sociedad- Hinata sonrió e imitó a Ino, ambas levantaron el meñique de una forma graciosa.

-Luego tomaremos el té en losa importada- Ino reía fuertemente.

-Y no olvidemos que después tenemos que ir a la boutique por nuevos vestidos- Hinata reía.

-Acabaremos con todos ellos- Ino apretó su mano fuertemente haciendo puño y alzándolo en señal de victoria.

-¡Si!- Hinata apretó su puño y lo alzó. –Apresurate…- corrió hacia su habitación con gran afán mientras Ino gritaba.

-La última en cambiarse paga el taxi- Ino en su habitación tiró la toalla a un lado e intentó cambiarse lo más rápido posible.

-Pe-Pero rompí mi chanchito para la merienda y me quedé sin nada…- Hinata apresuró sacándose lo que tenía encima.

-Yo gasté lo último que gané en la cafetería en estos vestidos de preventa- Ino se puso los tacos rápidamente y corrió a la sala, encontrando a Hinata.

-¡Gané!- Ambas rieron.

-Creo que deberíamos caminar, así mantenemos nuestra figura para aquellos vestidos- Ino caminó modelando hacia la puerta.

-Ino…- Hinata la paró en seco, -Padre no debe saber sobre nuestro estado económico…-

-No te preocupes… le diremos que dejamos nuestra limusina a un par de cuadras- se cruzaron de brazo y salieron completamente divertidas.

.

* * *

.

Berlín era encantador, caminar por la plaza del Reichstag era perderse en la historia, Ino no dejaba de hablar acerca de la muerte del Führer, de los millones de cadáveres que dejó la guerra, de los campos de concentración, y es que la Historiadora Yamanaka era una experta en ello, cuando Hinata dijo que quería huir y escuchó al Uchiha mayor darle a escoger el lugar donde se esconderían y comenzarían su nueva vida no dudó en sugerir (gritar a todo pulmón) "Alemania", con todo gusto gastó los ahorros de toda su vida y además trabajó duramente dos tiempos completos uno dictando clases de historia en una academia y otro en una pequeña cafetería para pagar el préstamo que Itachi les hizo, dinero que no quería ni por gracia ver, era un hombre único, noble en todo lo que hacía, caballero, todo lo que una mujer desea, sonrió con malicia, todo lo que su amiga Hyuga necesitaba… así que desde ese momento ese pensamiento está latente en su mente, si se presentaba la oportunidad, llegado el caso ella los drogaría, los llevaría a un registro y cuando despierten ya estarían felizmente casados, ya quería ver la cara de Sasuke Uchiha al darse cuenta que Hinata lo cambió por su hermano.

Caminar con esos tacos fue cansado, pero sonrieron cuando encontraron el hotel a unas cuantas calles más, se vieron en una vitrina, todo en orden, modelaron hasta entrar a recepción.

-El señor Hiashi Hyuga- preguntó Hinata, -Soy Hinata Hyuga y ella Ino Yamanaka, tene…-

-Hinata Sama…- Hinata sintió su corazón latir con gran fuerza, su respiración se agitó mientras volteaba.

-NEJI NII-SAN- corrió a sus brazos, no había cambiado en lo absoluto, el mismo caballero alto, cabello largo recogido en una coleta, vestido con un traje blanco hecho a su medida.

-Hinata Sama… mi Hinata Sama…- enterró su nariz en los ahora largos cabellos azulados de su prima, respirando el dulce perfume de siempre.

-¿Y no me vas a saludar?- Ino los miraba con una ceja alzada, corriendo y uniéndose al abrazo.

-Hiashi Sama las está esperando- el alemán de Neji era fluido, todo un genio, Hinata recordó cuanto se le dificultaba aprender el idioma, a duras penas hablaba el Inglés, y eso que era su idioma nativo.

-¿Estas lista?- Preguntó Ino, notando lo nerviosa que se había puesto Hinata.

-¡Claro que sí!- Hinata se irguió, tomando del brazo a Neji mientras Ino tomaba su otro brazo, caminaron por el pasillo hasta ingresar al gran salón, todos los caballeros miraban al castaño con gran envidia, se notaba a simple vista la sencillez de aquellas chicas pero su belleza opacaba todo lo demás.

-Hiashi Sama…- Neji tomó las manos de ambas chicas e hizo una cortes reverencia mientras las dejaba y se marchaba. Hiashi junto a Hanabi se pusieron de pie.

-Padre… Hanabi…- el semblante frío de los nombrados hizo que se pusiera algo tenso el clima.

-Señor Hiashi, Hanabi…- Saludó Ino, con una sonrisa burlona a la vez altanera, si pensaban minimizarlas estaban completamente equivocados, Ino trabajó fuertemente para sacar a su mejor amiga adelante.

Luego de formalismos fue servida la comida, charlas sobre la Bolsa de Valores y el nuevo mercado en Wall Street (pruebas "pequeñas" que Hiashi puso a su hija probando sus conocimientos) fueron suficientes para romper aquel clima.

-Te graduaste de economista- dijo de pronto Hiashi.

-Hace una semana, Padre…- Hinata tomó la copa de vino con elegancia y dio un sorbito pequeño.

-con una beca del estado…- Hinata casi escupe lo que bebió, -además estuviste trabajando de camarera para pagar tus gastos… y vives en un departamento que casi parece una pocilga en los barrios bajos de Berlín- Hiashi había averiguado todo sobre su hija, -y que tu amiga te ayuda a pagar- dirigio su fría mirada a una calculadora Ino.

-Padre… es que…- Hinata no sabía que decir.

-Fuiste suficientemente orgullosa para no pedirme ayuda luego de fracasar cuando te dije que estaba mal casarte con ese maldito Uchiha…- un atisbo de sonrisa minúscula dibujo sus labios por una milésima de segundo, -Estoy orgulloso de ti…-

Hinata casi cae de la silla, Hiashi Hyuga, ¿Orgulloso de su hija mayor?

-Padre, no entiendo…-

-Los Hyuga no necesitamos de NADIE para sobrevivir, de eso habla el orgullo, sin la ayuda de nadie te graduaste y retomaste el camino que dejaste por ese infeliz, eso es digno de mi hija, por fin puedo decir que eres mi hija-

Hinata sonrió, entonces ¿Aprender a amarse a sí misma y a salir adelante fue importante para su padre?, de verdad ella le importaba… ¿Tanto?

-De lo que quiero hablarte no es de la cotización del Yen en Dólares, sino de las empresas Hyuga… Hanabi decidió abrir una nueva rama en el mercado de la nanotecnología, algo que beneficiará nuestro crecimiento empresarial, es hora que tomes tu lugar…-

Esto era un sueño, Hinata lo sintió como uno… sencillamente no quería despertar, su padre ¿Dándole una nueva oportunidad? La vida era buena con ella, realmente buena, todo lo que había soñado, ser una mujer independiente, y mirar a los ojos a su padre y percibir orgullo en ellos fue suficiente, pero esto… es más de lo que esperaba…

-Para mí será un gran honor padre-

-Hay un problema, quiero los papeles del divorcio lo más pronto posible, desde este momento dejarán de vivir en ese lugar y volverán a Nueva York con Hanabi-

-¿Dejaran?- Ino se sorprendió, ¿Acaso la sumaban a la ecuación?

-Después de todo, tú apoyaste a mi hermana- Hanabi expresó gratitud a Ino.

Luego de aquella comida, Hiashi se retiró, se encontraba muy cansado, una vez solas Hanabi miró fijamente a Hinata, la cual parpadeó un par de veces.

-HINATAAAAA!- Hanabi se levantó de la silla y abrazó a su hermana.

-HANABI- las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

-MATARE A ESE MALDITO, CANALLA, EMBUSTERO, PENDEJO, TRAIDOR, BASTARDO, HIJUE…-

-¡Hanabi!- Hinata sonrojó, nunca había escuchado tantas malas palabras juntas.

Hanabi abrazó a Ino, -Lo ves, tu hermanita no es la única que quiere darle un ladrillazo en la cabeza a ese tonto…-

-¡INO!- Hinata tragó pesado, juntar a estas dos su mente predijo una palabra… PELIGRO…

-¿Cuando viajamos?- preguntó una ansiosa Ino mucho mas relajada.

-Inmediatamente, tenemos tanto que hacer, no espero el momento de ver a mi "cuñadito"- Esta última palabra, fue tan cargada de malicia, que la piel de Hinata se estremeció.

-Espero y no hagan nada malo, solo… quiero cumplir con padre y ser libre- Hinata llevó las manos a su pecho, no sabía si estaba lista para verlo, a quien podía engañar, aun su corazón estaba muy herido.

-Necesitaremos un abogado- pensó Ino, ignorando a Hinata.

-De eso no hay problema… pero fuera útil si tuvieran algún contacto- Hanabi se balanceó en la silla un par de veces, cosa que Hinata veía sorprendida.

-Claro que lo tenemos…- Ino sonreía maliciosamente, ¡Esta era su oportunidad!

-¿Lo tenemos?- Hinata no podía evitar involucrarse en ello.

-Si… se llama Itachi "memuerodebueno" Uchiha-

-¡NO!- Hinata sentía que le faltaba la respiración, esta era una idea suicida.

-El hermano del energúmeno ese… ¿Crees que nos ayude?- Hanabi alzó una ceja en señal de duda.

-Claro, el nos ayudó a escapar… es tan…- Ino se remordió el labio pero al mirar a la morada Hinata se aclaró la garganta, -amable, un buen hombre…-

Hanabi reía, -¿Tan bueno esta?-

-Como no tienes idea… las fotos en las revistas mienten, créeme que en persona se ve mucho más violable- Ino apoyó su cabeza en su brazo pensativa, Hanabi hizo lo mismo.

-Va-¡Vasta!- Hinata sonrojó a niveles inimaginables.

-¡Llamalo!- exigió Hanabi.

-Pe-Pero aquí no tengo el número- Hinata se sentía mortificada.

-Te dicto…- Dijo Ino completamente divertida

-¿Te lo sabes? Ino eres perfecta- Hanabi estaba completamente feliz, sacó su móvil y luego de copiar el número hizo la llamada, el teléfono estaba timbrando, lo puso en altavoz y lo colocó en medio de la mesa, una asustada Hinata aspiró profundo y habló.

-Bu…- revisó su reloj, rápidamente hizo el cálculo de diferencia horaria, -¿Buenos días? – Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse, la presión además hablar inglés de un momento para otro era completamente difícil, a ello se acercaron rápidamente Ino y Hanabi para escuchar.

-_Buenos días, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?_-

-¡Que voz tan varonil!- Dijo Hanabi en alemán.

-¡Te lo dije!- Ino subió un dedo, señal de saberlo todo.

-Espero y sea un prospecto masculino así de bueno- Hanabi gritó, a lo que Hinata dio un respingón.

-Shhhhhh…- Intentó callarlas, -Como esta… soy Hinata Hyuga- Hinata hiperventilaba, hablar se le hacía dificultoso.

-No creo que nos entienda- Dijo Hanabi en alemán

-_Señorita Hyuga, es un gusto volverla a saludar_- la voz al otro lado de la línea pronunciaba un alemán perfecto, Hanabi se puso nerviosa.

-¡Nos escuchó!- pronunció Hanabi, esta vez en japonés.

-_Lo suficiente_- la voz al otro lado de la línea pronunció un japonés igualmente bueno.

-Presumido…- El mandarín de Hanabi no era tan bueno.

-_Yo no utilizaría ese calificativo_- Itachi poseía un mandarín más perfecto, a lo que escuchó un fuerte golpe, cortesía de un desmayo de Hinata.

-Señor Uchiha, sepa disculpar a la "imprudente" de mi amiga- Dijo Ino, tomando rápidamente el control de la situación mientras Hanabi tomaba a su hermana.

-_No se preocupe Señorita Yamanaka, me gustan los niños_-

Una venita en la frente de Hanabi fue visible, a lo que Ino rió.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Señor Uchiha- su voz se volvió más seria, -Necesitamos hablar con usted…-

-_¿Sasuke?_-

-¡Ya es hora!-

.

* * *

.

Hinata despertó, en una gran habitación, el correr del agua sonaba débil, y unas risas escandalosas hizo que se levantara rápidamente, se dirigió a la puerta fijándose que no estaban en su departamento, este era mucho más grande, la luz entraba por los grandes ventanales mientras Ino y Hanabi reían en la cocina, al caminar un poco las encontró, cubiertas de harina.

-Tus panqués están listos- Hanabi se acercó con una bandeja, completamente cariñosa, Hinata pensó rápidamente, -_Tienen algo entre manos_-.

-¿Do-Donde estamos?- llevó un panquecito a sus labios.

-En mi departamento en New York- Hanabi hizo lo mismo, a lo que vio a una morada Hinata.

-Dijimos que partiríamos enseguida- Ino le pasó algo de malteada de mora.

-¿Y bu-bueno, e I-Itachi? – Hinata sonrojó al recordar todo.

-Hablamos, tenemos que verlo en una hora…-

-Compramos algo de ropa, está en la sala, escoge lo que gustes, o mejor, yo te vestiré- dijo Hanabi saltando de la silla corriendo hacia las bolsas.

-Y… ¿Sasuke? – Hinata suspiró, ¿Qué haría cuando lo viera? Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez… ¿Y si la intenta convencer?

-Hinata, estamos aquí por una misión, tu divorcio, así que deja de hablar así y ponte fuerte…-

-¿Lista?- Hanabi sostenía un par de diminutas prendas y unos tacones negros altos, Hinata suspiró este sería un largo… laaaargo día.

Tres exuberantes mujeres caminaban a paso firme, las tres con abrigos negros que llegaban más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, media elástica color brandy y tacones negros altos, cabello suelto lacio, la una rubia, la otra castaña y la última azulado llegaron a la recepción.

-Tenten…- La nombrada alzó la mirada, dibujando una sonrisa hacia las presentes.

-Está en su oficina…- su sonrisa hizo una mueca de malicia, -Oh… Hinata…- dio media vuelta y del macetero sacó una piedra, mediana, suficientemente pesada para tomarla con las dos manos, rodeó su escritorio y se la indicó.

-Guarda esto en tu cartera- Hinata confundida la abrió mientras Tenten la ponía, al llegar al fondo Hinata casi resvaló.

-¿Para que Tenten? – Hinata confundida hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no caer.

-Digamos que… "es para la buena suerte"- Tenten sonrió inocentemente mientras se marchaban.

-Apresúrate…- Cuando Hinata reviró Hanabi e Ino ya se encontraban en el ascensor, corrió hacia ellas cuando chocó con alguien, a punto de resbalar por el peso de su cartera, ese alguien la tomó firmemente de la cintura.

-Parece ser inevitable que en todos nuestros encuentros usted resbale- Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos se encontró a otros negros mirándola fijamente, por un segundo, la sonrisa en este se perdió, deteniéndose a observarla, su cabello caía al piso cual cascada entre sus brazos, sus ojos perlas profundos y aquella suave fragancia lo hipnotizaron, ella suspiró, nunca había visto ojos tales estudiándola, aquellas marcas bajo estos hacía que su aspecto se viera mucho más varonil, sentirse rodeada por sus brazos y sentir aquellos mechones de cabellos que enmarcaban divinamente su rostro rozar hizo que sonrojara levemente, cuando entre sus mutuos pensamientos.

-Creo que deberían venir ya…- Hanabi los despertó de su meditación, ambos se aclararon la garganta e Itachi la ayudó a levantarse, se fijó en lo bonita y cambiada que se veía, nuevamente la sonrisa volvió a él, indicó su brazo para que lo tomara a lo que esta aceptó, Hanabi e Ino se miraban con complicidad.

Hinata sonrojó, Itachi era un completo caballero, elegante y distinguido, y por aquella charla que tuvieron el elevador apreció cuan inteligente e interesante era, cuando en ello se fijó en su mirada preocupada,

-Parece que su cartera está pesada…- Itachi miraba a Hinata balancearse en sus tacos haciendo esfuerzo por sostener la cartera

-Tenten nos prestó su piedra de la suerte…- Dijo Hanabi divertida.

-Me lo imagino- el alemán de Itachi nuevamente se hizo presente.

-Disculpe el calificativo que le otorgué el día de ayer…- Francés, Hanabi lo miraba de reojo, más que reconocer su error quería ver la reacción de este.

-Exquisita manera de pronunciarlo- Reconoció Itachi, sacando una sonrisa de la atenta castaña, -No tiene por que disculparse- evadió el tema.

Llegaron al último piso, Itachi se despidió cortésmente, pidiéndoles que en cuanto terminen de hablar con su hermanito pasaran contándole lo ocurrido, las tres caminaron hasta llegar a oficina de Sasuke, fijándose en la ausencia de la secretaria, Hinata percibió lo peor, detuvo su andar al recordar aquel día, cuando Hanabi la tomó del brazo.

-Deberías ir tu sola… estaremos aquí para apoyarte…-

Hinata suspiró, abrió la gran puerta cuando la misma escena se repitió, todos los documentos en el suelo y sobre la mesa, una pelirroja medio desnuda y… a Sasuke besándola con pasión… dio media vuelta y cerró tirando la puerta.

-Que sucedió…- Hanabi la miraba angustiada…

-Está con otra…- Hinata sintió su corazón agitarse, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-¿Hinata?- aquel azote de la puerta no pasó desapercibido por Fugaku Uchiha, el cual iba seguido por Itachi.

Hinata sintió que la respiración se le cortaba, se apegó a la puerta y cuando en ello… alguien la abrió de golpe, haciéndola resbalar.

-Quien demonios…- Sasuke tragó pesado al mirar a tal numero de personas fuera de su oficina y en sus pies, -Hinata…-

-¿Sasuke? ¿Karin?- Itachi suspiró, su hermanito no tenía remedio.

Sasuke tomó del brazo a Hinata mientras la ayudaba.

-Suéltame…- sacudió fuerte su brazo mientras se ponía sola de pie, se agachó nuevamente a tomar la cartera en sus manos y con lágrimas en los ojos intentó alejarse.

-Hinata, espera…- volvió a tomar con rudeza obligándola a voltear, tomándola por segundos entre sus brazos, ya que… cuando la jaló, su cartera golpeó accidentalmente su entrepierna.

Un pasmado Sasuke se botó al suelo con dolor, mientras Hanabi e Ino reían, Sasuke en el suelo dirigió su mirada a Hinata, la cual asustada dejó caer la pesada bolsa, golpeando su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

-N-No fue… y-yo…- esto fue demasiado para la tímida Hyuga, a lo que se desmayó, pero nuevamente su caída fue detenida por Itachi, quien miraba con seriedad a Karin.

-A-Amor, no es lo que te imaginas… tu hermano solo…- Karin estaba desesperada, fue un pequeño desliz, solo, minutos… jamás podría serle infiel a Itachi.

Itachi suspiró, mostrando su mejor cara de desilusión, internamente estaba completamente feliz, esta era suficiente excusa para deshacerse de ella, tomó a su cuñada en brazos y se dirigió rumbo a su oficina, Fugaku suspiró, estaba completamente furioso, caminando tras su hijo mayor, reviró mirando a su hijo menor tirado en el suelo.

-Ayude por favor a mi hermana…- Hanabi lo miró con ojitos suplicantes, -No se preocupe por Sasuke, en cuanto despierte se lo haremos saber- Ino y Hanabi lo estaban levantando, Fugaku hizo un ademán y abrió la puerta para que Itachi pasara con la peliazul.

En cuanto se metieron en su oficina, Ino y Hanabi soltaron a Sasuke bruscamente y se dirigieron a Karin.

-El es MI cuñado…- Hanabi se acercó hacia el escritorio de la secretaria, buscando algo.

-Yo… no, ustedes no entienden, nosotros solo estábamos…-

-Cogiendo…- Ino puso una mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

-¡No!- Karin la empujó, en cuanto llegó Hanabi era muy tarde, todo su rojo cabello estaba cubierto de goma.

-QUE ME HICIERON- Karin estaba desesperada.

-Hay lo siento, que torpe soy, ¿Quieres que te lo arregle?- Hanabi tomó unas tijeras y se acercó amenazante, Karin la miró con horror y corrió hacia el elevador.

Hanabi e Ino chocaron sus manos, -¿Ahora que hacemos con el?-

-Tengo una idea…- Ino reía maliciosamente mientras Hanabi sacaba una cinta de embalaje del escritorio, esto prometía ser divertido.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Digan Hoaaaaa!

Na, mentira, hola a todos como estan, Kyaaaaaa..! son tan tiernos, gracias por sus review.. son adorables, bueno, agradeciendo sus dulces deseos de muerte, destrucción, dolor, en especial quería concederles el deseo de la patada en la entrepierna, pero como fue la mayoría de ustedes que lo desearon, quedó como pedrada! (si sobrevive a eso lo haremos sufrir más).

Opiniones, comentarios... un Review por favor!

Preeeegunta! Del 1 al 10 cuan violable es Uchiha Itachi? na mentira... siganme contando, con que canción se identifican?

y con respecto a Sakura, pues... me hicieron caer en cuenta que si... ella no se merece el amor del rubio, ese amor es de ahora... y es muy egoista, al rechazar la amistad de Ino, recordaba que no me cuadraba por algo.. y olvidé ese pequeñisimo gran detalle, y deseo disculparme por la troleada del fic "Pócima de Amor", la mayoría pensó que era ItaSaku... (eso da cáncer!)

Los amo!


	3. Caida

**Nota: **Los personajes de este fic no son de mi autoría, pertenecen al anime-manga Naruto Shippuden

**Caída**

Itachi estaba algo abstraído, una especie de hormigueo sintió al tomarla entre sus brazos, era tan liviana, su suave respiración golpeaba contra su pecho, la recostó sobre el sillón de su oficina con delicadeza mientras su padre buscaba un botiquín en el baño, abrió uno a uno los botones de su saco, descubriendo su blanco cuello, embriagándose con su perfume, siguió su figura con su mirada mientras se deshacía de sus tacos altos, conservó aquella frialdad de siempre, pero no podía negarlo, era hermosa, suspiró, estaba observando demasiado, -_Sasuke aun la ama_…-

-Solo esto me faltaba, que tu hermano convierta en un motel a mi empresa…- Fugaku lanzó el botiquín hacia Itachi mientras hacía unas cuantas llamadas, se llamaría a sesión inmediatamente, la irresponsabilidad del menor de sus hijos era colosal, aunque no lo estaba pasando tan mal, quería aprovechar el momento para hacer algo que deseó hacer hace mucho tiempo, estaba seguro de que si devolvía el poder a manos de Itachi, el compromiso que su hijo mayor adquiriría con la empresa lo obligaría a volver a dispararla recuperando la reputación perdida el día de su partida, como padre reconoció todos los errores del pasado y el por qué su hijo decidió huir, nunca debió obligarlo a hacer negocios ilegales, supo entender que la conciencia de Itachi estaba por encima del compromiso, cosa que con el tiempo, lo llegó a enorgullecer enormemente.

Itachi tomó un poco de algodón y lo empapó con alcohol, contempló por un segundo el semblante tranquilo en el rostro de la peliazul, acercó el algodón a su nariz, como respuesta ella frunció el ceño, poco a poco fue tomando conciencia, abrió los ojos y se encontró con otros negros que la miraban fijamente, la confusión se disipó de su mente, una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla mientras Itachi la ayudaba a incorporarse.

-Lamento la actitud de mi hijo, Hinata- Fugaku lanzó una botella de agua en dirección de su hijo, este la tomó y la ayudó a beber, no podía engañarse, en el poco tiempo que la conoció aprendió a querer a Hinata como a una hija: delicada, fina, culta, y cariñosa, nunca entendió el por qué su socio, Hiashi, la rechazaba de tal manera, ello lo llevó a doblegar su firme palabra (confesión de odio a los Hyuga y oposición hacia aquel matrisuicido) y a considerarla parte de la familia.

Hinata estaba absorta, le dolía, tanto como la primera vez al verlo con esa pelirosa, aquella herida no sanaba, aún seguía abierta y por lo visto, no había vuelta atrás, la decisión estaba tomada hace tanto tiempo y esto solo era un impulso a ejecutarla lo más antes posible, su divorcio era más que un hecho.

-Necesito… necesito hablar con Sasuke- su voz era muy débil, intentó incorporarse pero estaba mareada, volviendo a caer, para deleite de Itachi, justo entre sus brazos.

-Hinata, usted todavía no se encuentra bien, debería descansar- La voz del Uchiha la tranquilizó extrañamente.

-¿Y mi hermana e Ino?- Hinata se percató de su ausencia, cuando en ello, la puerta sonó, Hanabi e Ino se acercaron a ella.

-¿Dónde está el irresponsable de Sasuke?- Fugaku tenía que hablar urgentemente con él.

-En su oficina Señor Uchiha- Hanabi sonrió con dulzura, -Gracias por cuidar de mi hermanita-

Fugaku se cruzó de brazos, -En cinco minutos tendremos una reunión en la sala de juntas- se dirigió a Itachi, sin más se retiró de la oficina, Ino y Hanabi se acercaron a la peliazul para ver su estado.

-Agradecemos su ayuda Itachi, nosotras ya nos vamos- Ino tomaba fuertemente del brazo a Hinata levantándola, Hanabi colocó los tacos en el suelo mientras una confundida Hinata los calzaba, algo las tenía nerviosas, Itachi lo supo enseguida, sonrió con suspicacia, se vengaron de su hermanito.

-Las acompañaré hasta abajo- pero Hanabi lo detuvo nerviosa.

-No hace falta, no le quitamos más su tiempo- tomó de la mano a su hermana y ambas la sacaron a arrastras de la oficina.

Itachi levantó los hombros, -Que abran hecho con Karin…- estaba seguro que ella no salió con bien de este lugar, ese par era un caso.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos mientras salía de su oficina, cuando miró a su padre algo perplejo y pensativo frente a la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke,

-¿Qué sucedió?- se paró a su lado, casi rio a carcajadas mirando a Sasuke, pero en lugar de ello, atinó a dar una sonrisa ladina.

Fugaku suspiró y se acercó a la mesa de la secretaria, hablando entre dientes algo acerca de cambiar a todo ese "incompetente personal", tomó el teléfono, solo había una persona que la consideraba completamente eficaz.

-Tenten, sube inmediatamente al despacho de Sasuke-

.

* * *

.

Hanabi e Ino reían a más no poder, Hinata las miró confusa, mas no intentó averiguar de que reían, estaba segura que no le agradaría la respuesta, bajaron y con completa rapidez pasaron por el escritorio de Tenten.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Te lo mandaré por correo-

La curiosidad de Hinata aumentó, salieron por la puerta principal donde les esperaba el chofer de Hanabi.

Tenten reía cuando en ello su teléfono sonó.

-Digame Señor, si... Ahora voy- Tendría información de primera mano.

-¡Lee!- pegó un grito y su hiperactivo amigo llegó, -Por favor, cuida un momento de mí puesto…-

-Claro que si Tenten- sonriente le mostró su pulgar en signo de aprobación.

Tenten corrió hacia el elevador, cuando llegó tomó unas tijeritas y se acercó al despacho de Sasuke, cuando se asomó, no pudo evitar reír en voz alta: Sasuke estaba completamente embalado y amordazado a su silla, esto le tomaría un buen rato para liberarlo.

.

* * *

.

Sencillamente quería morir, cuando despertó tenía una jaqueca de los mil demonios, recordaba a breves rasgos la causante de ello, intentó moverse, pero se encontraba sujeto a su propia silla, amordazado con cinta de embalaje, la obscuridad lo rodeaba, mientras pequeñas risitas provenientes de una de las esquinas de su oficina comenzaron a ponerlo nervioso, concentró su mirada a ese lugar cuando en ello, unos ojos perlas iguales a los de Hinata asomaron amenazantes, luego, unos ojos azules semejantes al cielo.

-Hola Sasuke…- La ojiperla se sentó sobre su escritorio, cruzando su pierna, la mirada de Sasuke fue directamente a sus muslos, llevaba un abrigo negro, igual que la rubia, la cual se acercó lo suficientemente a su rostro.

-Pobresito, ¿Que sucede?- Susurraba Ino a su oído, mientras Hanabi sacaba unos documentos del escritorio, Sasuke palideció, solo se escuchó su gruñido luego de un rasgar de papeles, -¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?-, Hanabi seguía sacando más y más carpetas.

-Oh, pero que tenemos aquí- La mirada de la castaña se hizo más aguda, -Uchiha, ¿Reconoces esto?- Hanabi sostenía juguetonamente una carpeta color azul marino, un contrato firmado entre las industrias Uchiha y las Hyuga, lo tomó con las yemas de sus dedos y las rasgó, -Se acabó… ¿Tu familia sabe que quedarán en la ruina sin el respaldo de la mía? y ¿Sabes por qué?- La castaña se levantó en un brinco, y se acercó a él, empuñando su cabello azabache, obligándolo a fruncir el ceño del dolor, -Se dé todos tus negocios ilegales, si no fuera por el respaldo que les di por mi hermana, estarías en la calle, idiota, mira que intentar meterte con los Hyuga…- La mirada de Hanabi permaneció sobre los ojos de Sasuke, esa guerra de miradas pronto se terminaría al momento que Ino encontró otra cosa interesante en el mismo escritorio.

-Mira nada más…- era un sobre, Sasuke levantó una ceja con gran duda, -¡Felicidades!, serás un papito muy tierno- Ino sonrió con picardía, -¿Qué crees que diga Hinata al saber que al año y medio de haber perdido a su bebé tu tendrás otro con una tal…- comenzó a buscar el nombre de la otra, Hanabi le arrebató los documentos.

-Haruno Sakura, ¿No era esa con la que la engañaste la primera vez?- Hanabi dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Eres un asco de hombre Sasuke…- Ino le dio una fuerte cachetada, dio media vuelta y caminó tras Hanabi.

-Por cierto…- Hanabi paró en seco y dio media vuelta, -Si te vuelves a acercar a Hinata, yo, Hyuga Hanabi, juro que haré que te arrepientas-, El azote de la puerta dejó a Sasuke perplejo.

-¿_Sakura embarazada_?- sus planes se echaron a la basura, pagaría caro por lo que le hizo a Hinata, Sakura solo fue una aventura, él no la amaba, juró que en cuanto pudiese liberarse correría y si es posible, se tragaría todo su orgullo y se arrodillaría ante Hinata buscando su perdón, después de todo… esa era Hyuga Hinata, el alma más dulce y bondadosa de todo el mundo.

Después de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió, la figura imponente de Fugaku hizo que Sasuke tragara pesado, pero en su lugar observó que llevaba un atisbo de confusión, luego de un momento Itachi llegó, agradecía a todos los cielos el hecho de que no tenga sentido del humor y se riera en su cara, cerró las puertas, ¿Acaso no pensaban en liberarlo?

Estaba llegando a sus límites, estaba seguro que si no lo rescataban moriría de un derrame, se estaba auto-envenenando con su propio veneno, cuando en eso, la puerta nuevamente se abrió, entrando por ella Tenten, la recepcionista, -_Donde diablos esta Sakura cuando se la necesita_- estaba seguro que luego de esto la despediría, y le daría un buen dinero a cambio de su silencio, la historia de ese embarazo no debía salir a la luz.

-Hay Sasuke, pobresito…- se acercó tomando firmemente unas tijeras, Sasuke se estremeció, ¿Y si estaba aliada a esas brujas?, tragó pesado.

-Por favor, no se mueva- Tenten metió la tijera entre sus cabellos, cortando la cinta, pero lo que vio la horrorizó, un gran mechón negro de cabello cayó, -Ups…- haló con fuerza el resto de cinta pegada en el rostro de Sasuke, arrepintiéndose automáticamente, lo que gritaba no se le entendía, solo se encogió entre hombros hasta que terminó todo lo que tenía que decir, entonces siguió liberándole con su tijera, como resultado… su traje estaba completamente destrozado.

-Lo siento, la cinta estaba muy pegada, no fue mi intención- La mirada de tristeza de la castaña no lo convenció por completo, pero prefirió arreglar las cosas después, tenía algo importante que hacer, cuando estuvo a punto de salir de su oficina.

-El Señor Fugaku convocó a una reunión en la sala de juntas…-

Sasuke la miró, sabía que estaba en problemas, unos muy serios.

.

* * *

.

Itachi suspiró, aquella reunión fue completamente estresante, ahora por desgracia, se perfilaba como el nuevo presidente de la compañía, decidió irse de sus vidas hace cinco largos años evitando adquirir cualquier compromiso con su familia, creyó en su hermanito, pero al ver los resultados de todo esto, comprendió que le había fallado, ahora solo quedó constatar que el futuro del sencillo Itachi era ser el dueño y señor de las empresas Uchiha.

Entró a su oficina, se asomó por los grandes cristales mirando la ciudad, -_Esto es más de lo que le pedí a la vida…_- Observó cuán grande eran sus dominios, sintió frustración, maldijo una y otra vez su vida, el solo soñaba, con una pequeña casita, quizá a fueras de la ciudad, un montón de niños a quien cuidar y una esposa a quien amar.

-_Hinata…_- Se recriminó a si mismo, estaba pisando terrenos peligrosos, esa era la esposa de su tonto hermano menor, podría ser quizá la chica más especial, tímida, recatada, silenciosa, amable, hermosa del mundo… -_pero que…_- volvió a reprocharse, suspiró nuevamente, dio media vuelta y se sentó en el sofá donde la recostó en su desmayo, tomó el cojín y sin darse cuenta, aspiró, percibiendo el agradable aroma de su perfume, se sintió mortificado, no le agradaba para nada aquella sensación, seguramente debe ser su impresión.

-¡Lo hiciste apropósito!- de una patada Sasuke abrió la puerta, Itachi se acomodó disimuladamente, dejando el cojín de lado, -Tu quisiste desde un principio quitarme mi lugar-

-Tonto hermano menor, jamás intenté quitarte tu puesto, fue decisión del consejo- Itachi cerró los ojos mientras meditaba, se sentía terrible, jamás intentaría herir a su hermanito.

-Como sea…- restó importancia, Itachi sabía claramente que no era así, se sentía mortificado, pero tendría que intentar hacer lo que hace mucho tiempo dejó. -Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-, Sasuke dio media vuelta, dispuesto a retirarse.

Itachi sabía claramente lo que estaba a punto de hacer, más no lo detuvo, el azote de la puerta le indicó que ya se había marchado, intentaría recuperar a su esposa, dio una sonrisa ladina, sabía claramente que con todo el daño que hizo, eso era algo imposible.

.

* * *

.

Sasuke estaba mortificado, se encerró en su oficina y contactó a uno de sus mejores agentes para que investigara la ubicación de Hinata, esperó mientras jugaba con sus dardos y un blanco colocado en la pared, la impaciencia mezclada con la cantidad de pensamientos anidados en su mente hicieron que fallara en todos sus tiros, se puso de pie, recogiéndolos uno a uno.

-_Hanabi tiene razón, al molestar a Hinata molesté a los Hyuga_…- caminó hacia su sillón y lanzó un dardo.

-_Pero esa mujer se buró de mi- _Ansioso tomó un dardo, mientras lo movía entre sus dedos, nadie se burla de Sasuke Uchiha, -_vengarme de la Hyuga no podría, me destruiría sin ni siquiera haberlo percibido_- lo lanzó con fuerza, esta vez más cerca del blanco.

-_Aunque… la culpable de todo esto es otra persona_- Lanzó otro dardo, cayendo a unos milímetros del blanco.

-_La persona que la alentó a abandonarme, a seguir su camino sin mí, a supuestamente superarse completamente sola, esa persona…_- con furia lanzó el dardo, acertando en el centro del tablero, -_es Ino Yamanaka_…-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Ola k ase, leyendo a Roji o k ase.**

Bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, he aquí la actualización de mi fic, espero y sea de su agrado, mi mente está muy vaga… así que les prometo un mejor trabajo para el siguiente.

Comentarios, Sugerencias… un review por favor.

Op, por cierto…. Agradezco todo su apoyo, amo la idea de que les gusta lo que escribo y lo aprecio mucho.

Vaya que se puso interesante, Toda la furia Uchiha sobre una chica indefensa, ¿Qué hará el lokisho de Sasuke en contra de Ino?

No olviden que los amo!


End file.
